Ep. 21: Protect the Biobase
is the twenty-first episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changes to "The Day of the Mind Snatchers". Synopsis A Mecha-Human photographer set up by Monster takes control of an investigating Hikaru, forcing Jun to pick up where she left off in order to save her and discover the plan. Plot The episode begins where a disguised Monster is trying to take pictures on other people which they are afraid of him. Much to his frustration however, he made a disguised mechaclone as a strange photographer to take pictures on the owner of the space port which it enables him in mind control to destroy it. Therefore, a white car almost hitting the red car where Hikaru is shown to be driving inside the red car. She discovers the spaceport is exploded. Due to mind control, every power plants and oil fields are exploded in smithereens. At the Neo Empire Base, Both Farrah and Mason are in the mechagigan Camera Canth knowing of Monster's plan was a genius of taking pictures in every people into their instruments for world conquest which Doctor Man made a plot to rule Earth and with use of the mecha. Meanwhile, The Biomen are received reports about a strange photographer roaming the city as fatal accidents are following his appearances. When all chaos is about to ensue, both Jun and Hikaru helps the young boy to escape and Hikaru noticed the strange photographer quickly leave the scene. When Hikaru finally pursues the strange photographer which she wanted to take pictures with him, she too became mind control by the camera's photo shots and Monster along with Zyuoh and Aquaiger are pleased to control her mind. Therefore, Jun discovers Hikaru is with Monster and his squad which Jun needs to warn the rest of the team. She contacts Shiro at the Bio Base along with Peebo, Shingo and Ryuta about Hikaru with Monster and his squad are heading to their base. Jun pursues them and she incapacitates the driving mechaclone with her arrow even she knocks Aquaiger down. Jun tries to wake Hikaru from mind control as Monster taunts her saying that she can't wake her up and he demonstrates while talking to the photo which he orders Hikaru to beat Jun. When Hikaru nearly kills Jun with an axe, Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta as Biomen manage to save her and Monster orders Hikaru to get back to the jeep and escape and Aquaiger hits them with a Bubble Bomb to distract them. Blue3 decides to get Hikaru back after they escape. Shirou and the group later discovers that Hikaru is still in the hypnotic stance and acts as a automaton. When both Shingo and Ryuta begin to panic, Shirou calms them down until Jun made a plan. Therefore, Farrah and Mason report to Doctor Man about the Bio Base he finally launches the mecha Camera Canth into action. By the time Hikaru along with Monster and his squad continues to go to the Bio Base, they were confronted by Jun and she shoots Hikaru to her chest with her arrow. Monster angrily taunts her that she will be replaced Hikaru in his control as the strange cameraman arrive to take camera shots in a red light which Jun resisted the light only to be save by the Biomen by shooting the camera into smithereens with a Bio Blaster and the photographer is in fact a mechaclone much to Jun's shock and Hikaru finally wakes up after being in mind control. Monster noticed that Hikaru is alive which Jun points out the arrow that inflicted on Hikaru was an arrow with a cushion which Hikaru noticed the arrow didn't harm her. The mechaclone warns Monster that the camera was destroyed much to his shock and Jun angrily mad at Monster that their Bio weapons does not work against them. Jun angrily tells Monster that the electric circuitry of the Bio Arrow can neutralize the hypnotic control which she calls him a fatso and both girls are ready for a fight as both transform into both Yellow4 and Pink5 as they join the Biomen to fight off Monster and his squad. Aquaiger hits them with Bubble Bombs and both Yellow4 and Pink5 counterattack him with a double ray with their Bio Swords as they defeat it with a Bio Big Bow. Monster finally orders Camera Canth to defeat them while the Biomen transported into the Bio Dragon after summoned by Peebo to form two Bio Jets into a Bio Robo. When the Camera Canth attacks the Bio Robo, it was distracted by it's Bio Missile making it's camera lens to be broken as it was defeated by the Bio Robo's Straight Flush from his sword. After the incident, Hikaru finally apologizes for causing their team into trouble. Jun asks her why didn't she tells them her plan and it was a good thing that she saves her and backfired which Hikaru was disdain knowing that was unfair. Shirou happily remarks that one thing he can say about was their latest encounter female vanity can lead in all sorts of trouble which both Shingo and Ryuta giggles as Ryuta replies that it was true and at least it's not a problem with the guys. Shingo then teases Jun for being a cover girl in a girly voice which Jun angrily mad at him for being a chauvinist which he was later chased by both Jun and Hikaru with Shirou and Ryuta happily watch Shingo being chased as the latter ends up in pain while being caught up with both Jun and Hikaru. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Yanagi: *Kudo: Notes *Hikaru now wears her fourth outfit. *Jun is now seen in her third outfit in this episode. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode